No Touching is the Rule
by Goddess Rhiannon
Summary: SS Lost Canvas. Primer oneshot. De como Agasha se acercó al arisco santo de Piscis, Albafika XDD


Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a M. Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi

**No Touching is the Rule**

By Goddess Rhiannon 6/4/11

Era un día brillante de sol en Grecia, la vida continuaba sin ningún contratiempo para los habitantes de la aldea de Rodorio, la más cercana al santuario de Atena de todas. Era muy común ver soldados y santos de todos los rangos pasearse por ella, tomar agua de la fuente en el centro de la calle principal o simplemente charlar amigablemente con los pueblerinos.

Se podían ver muchos comercios diferentes salpicando la calle principal, todos vendiendo su mercadería, pero había uno que llamaba la atención ya que era el único en su especie: un pequeño puesto de flores atendido por un amable hombre y su joven hija. La chica no sobrepasaba los catorce años, era de estatura mediana, cabellos castaño claro, y unos expresivos ojos pardo verdosos que parecían brillar como joyas cuando sonreía a sus clientes. Su nombre era Agasha.

Si había algo que Agasha adoraba en la vida eran las flores, amaba la suavidad de sus pétalos, la dulce fragancia que emitían, y siempre que podía llevaba un ramo de sus más bellas flores al patriarca del Santuario. Fue ahí donde por primera vez conoció al hombre más extraño de su vida, Albafika santo dorado de Piscis, quien en un día de lluvia le había prestado su capa para que las hermosas flores que llevaba al patriarca no se arruinaran. Agasha jamás había visto hombre más hermoso, además de amable, pero en cuanto quiso devolverle la capa se dio cuenta que además era arisco e insufrible. Su padre luego le contó el porque: el era tan venenoso como las rosas que utilizaba en sus ataques y no deseaba lastimar a nadie con su poder. Agasha sintió lástima por él, no era justo que tuviera que alejarse del mundo por eso, así que decidió que intentaría acercarse al arisco santo dorado de alguna forma u otra.

Empezó por acercarse a él sigilosamente, sonriéndole y saludándolo, a lo que Albafika sólo atinaba a inclinar la cabeza a forma de respuesta y ni la miraba después. Agasha resoplaba por lo bajo, pero no se daría por vencida. Lo seguía siempre que podía, y aunque el santo dorado hacía como que no existía, la niña era persistente, ¿acaso ignoraba que podía costarle la vida acercarse tanto a él? Quizás sí.

Uno de esos días, Agasha lo vio acercarse a paso tranquilo, sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco al verlo caminar en línea recta hacia su stand de flores. La larga capa ondeaba a su alrededor, dándole un aspecto casi etéreo, acariciando su cuerpo enfundado en la brillante armadura que despedía dorado brillo cuando el sol la alcanzaba. La chica se quedó mirándolo medio embobada cuando él se detuvo a un paso de ella.

"¿Por qué me sigues a todas partes?" preguntó Albafika sin más preámbulos. Agasha sólo atinó a mirarlo con enormes ojos dilatados por la sorpresa, él nunca le había hablado antes, su voz era suave, pero comandaba respeto.

"Te hice una pregunta" Dijo el santo, frunciendo el ceño ante el silencio de Agasha. La pobre muchacha logró recuperarse de su estupor y, sonriendo trémulamente, bajó la mirada recatada.

"Y-yo sólo quería… err…" Balbuceó Agasha, no podía creer que no pudiera articular palabra delante de él, y tanto que había esperado para que el santo le dirigiera una palabra aunque más no fuera.

Albafika suspiró, estaba asustando a la chica, y esa no era su intención.

"Mira, niña, soy peligroso, no es seguro que te me acerques, así que no me sigas, y más que nada, no me toques" Dijo él, viendo que ella no atinaba a decir nada, sólo lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos pardo verdosos, era tan fácil perderse en ellos que el santo decidió voltearse y salir de allí cuanto antes.

"¡Mi nombre es Agasha, no niña!" Dijo ella de repente, con un dejo de enfado en la voz. Albafika volteó la mirada una vez más, atónito por las palabras de la chica, la sorpresa se podía ver claramente en sus ojos azul cobalto, no todos los días alguien lograba llamar su atención de esa forma. Agasha ahora lo miraba con el seño fruncido, un poco sonrojada y con los brazos en jarra, se notaba que no le había gustado nada la forma como él la había llamado.

"¡Además, no me importa que usted se considere la persona más peligrosa del mundo, yo no le temo, y voy a demostrarle que no necesita ser tan arisco con la gente!" Dijo ella a un asombrado santo. Albafika no tuvo más remedio que sonreír ante la pequeña furia que tenía adelante. Esto se ponía interesante.

"¿En serio? ¿Tú vas a mostrarme? Eres muy joven para andar desafiándome, niña" Dijo él, poniendo énfasis en la palabra 'niña' a propósito. Agasha sintió deseos de darle una sonora cachetada a esa hermosa cara, sólo para darse el gusto de borrarle esa sonrisa sobradora. Jamás nadie la había hecho sentir tan enojada en mucho tiempo, pero este santo no sabía de lo que ella era capaz.

"Sí, seré joven, pero puedo ser muy persuasiva cuando quiero" Le dijo Agasha, relajando su posición y sonriéndole de una manera que hizo sentir a Albafika como un niño al que le están dando la razón para que no haga un berrinche. El santo arqueó una ceja y le sostuvo la mirada un momento más, luego resopló y dando media vuelta, se encaminó al santuario, murmurando por lo bajo acerca de niñas tercas y medio suicidas que pensaban que eran muy listas y bla bla bla. Agasha siguió con la mirada la espalda de Albafika, que iba caminando tenso como una cuerda de violín, y apenas desapareció de su vista, se echó a reír con ganas, ¡esto prometía ser divertido!

Así comenzó la operación "Ganarse la confianza del Sr. Albafika (muy a pesar de él)"

Agasha lo seguía, como siempre, a una distancia prudencial, la cual fue acortando poco a poco, para eterno disgusto del santo de Piscis. El muchacho frunció el seño, no iba a dar el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, la niña no sabía con quien se enfrentaba. Lo siguió hacia las afueras del pueblo, donde había una miríada de flores en una colina cercana, donde comenzaba el bosque, desde allí se podía ver una parte del Santuario. Albafika se sentó debajo de un frondoso árbol, apoyando la espalda en el tronco, cruzando los brazos; una mueca de enfado en su bello rostro denotaba que sabía que Agasha estaba allí, escuchó sus suaves pasos acercarse sigilosamente, casi como si se estuviera aproximando a un animal arisco que saldría corriendo ante algún movimiento brusco de parte de ella… que no era muy desacertado en el caso de este santo en particular.

Agasha se acercó un poco más, paso a paso, sonriendo con recato, cargaba una cesta con flores. Albafika no la miraba, es más tenía los ojos cerrados obstinadamente, se negaba a reconocer la presencia de la joven. A Agasha le pareció muy cómica su expresión, parecía un niño enfurruñado más que el poderoso santo dorado que sí era. Albafika escuchó su risa contenida y la miró, como desafiándola a sentarse cerca de él. Ella, ni lerda ni perezosa, aceptó el mudo desafío, sentándose a medio metro de él. Acomodando su falda, Agasha se puso en una posición confortable mientras sacaba de su canasta un plato con galletas que ella misma había horneado, poniéndolo entre ella misma y el santo dorado cual muda oferta de paz, y se dedicó a trenzar cadenas de flores para su negocio, que daría más tarde a su padre para vender. Tarareaba alguna melodía que había escuchado en algún lado, dejando que sus hábiles dedos hicieran el trabajo en automático, cosa que agradecía mentalmente ya que se sentía un poco inquieta ante la presencia del santo sentado a su lado ¿qué haría él? ¿Ignorarla por siempre? ¿Alejarse de ella? ¿Hacerla volar por los aires con alguna de sus técnicas por ser tan descarada? Naa, él nunca la lastimaría, de eso Agasha estaba segura, pero eso no le impedía sentirse nerviosa ante él.

Por su lado, Albafika no se lo podía creer. La niña de verdad planeaba pegarse a él hasta ganarse su confianza por completo. Era la primera persona que intentaba algo así, todos se daban por vencidos muy rápidamente ante la frialdad que siempre mostraba, de manera que nadie se apegara a su persona, lo que lo convertía en un solitario, muy a su pesar. No era que le gustara la situación, pero no quería encariñarse con alguien sabiendo que podría hacerle daño sin querer. Debía mantenerse firme en su resolución, no podía permitirse el lujo de tener a alguien a su lado, pero le costaba pensar con claridad cuando sentía a Agasha allí sentada, tan confiada e inocente, tarareado una suave melodía que lo hacía relajarse visiblemente. El muchacho suspiró audiblemente, no podía echarla, o más bien, no quería que se fuera de su lado. Decidió que mientras no lo tocara físicamente, no debería haber problemas. Abrió los ojos, mirando al cielo primero, luego a la chica de las flores sentada a medio metro de su persona y luego al plato de galletas. Sin pensarlo mucho, estiró su mano y tomó una, llevándosele a la boca y dándole un mordisco. Agasha levantó la vista de la cadena que estaba trenzando, sorprendida gratamente de que por fin él hubiera tomado una de sus galletas, en muda aceptación hacia ella. La muchacha sonrió ampliamente, lo que no le pasó desapercibido a Albafika, que sólo rotó sus azuladas pupilas hacia ella, observando su delicado perfil, su sedoso cabello mecido por la tenue brisa, sus rosados labios aún sonriendo, y más que nada, el suave sonrojo de sus mejillas. Era toda una visión de inocencia pura y naciente feminidad, entre niña y mujer. Sería una belleza en un par de años y tendría a más de un hombre embobado por su sonrisa, cosa que por un momento molestó al santo de Piscis, pero el sentimiento fue muy fugaz, al distraerse con el sonido de la voz de Agasha.

"¿Le gustan las galletas, Sr. Albafika? Dijo ella, mirándolo con esos grandes ojos tan bonitos.

"Um, están buenas, ¿las hiciste tú?"

"¡Sí! Una receta de familia, mi madre me la enseñó antes de morir hace dos años" Contestó ella, emocionada por haber logrado una respuesta del santo. El la miró con ojos tranquilos, sonriendo, tomó otra galleta e hizo pronto acopio de ella. Agasha se sentía en el cielo, jamás hubiera imaginado que el testarudo hombre sentado a su lado dimitiría con el arma más vieja desde que el mundo era mundo: la comida. Su madre le había dicho que al corazón de un hombre se llega a través de su estómago, y que razón tenía. Era la primera vez en su corta vida que sentía tan imperiosa necesidad de llamar la atención de un hombre, el Sr. Albafika había captado su atención sin quererlo, de eso ella estaba segura, pero no podía dejar de sentir la necesidad física de tenerlo cerca, era como un imán que la atraía sin que ella pudiera resistirse, deseaba tanto pasar sus dedos por esa larga y sedosa cabellera color aguamarina, de abrazarse a su cintura y quedarse pegada contra su pecho, ahogarse en la dulce fragancia a rosas que parecía emanar de él todo el tiempo, pero lo que más le gustaba del santo eran sus ojos: eran como dos hermosos y brillantes zafiros, que parecían conocer sus más profundos secretos sólo con mirarla, era de verdad una lástima que no reflejaran más seguido sus sentimientos, como cuando se ofuscaba por algo, eran de verdad bellos. Claro que la chica sabía que la rosa más bella tiene las espinas más filosas, y que si quería poseerla, debía pagar el precio con su sangre, pero no le importaba. Sólo la compañía del Sr. Albafika le bastaba.

¡Agh! Por fin pude sacarme de mi sistema este oneshot, no pude resistirme, créanme que lo intenté, pero son taaaan pocas las parejas en Saint Seiya (sea cual sea la saga) que me era imposible no poner un poco más de relación entre el Santo de Piscis de Lost Canvas (que me encantó apenas lo vi.) y Agasha (¡Ahhh! ¡Es tan linda!) Espero les guste, capaz escriba otro que supongo será medio continuación de este XDD (¡Escriban, autores all around the fandom! ¡Están servidos en bandeja estos dos!)


End file.
